glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Lennon Larson
Lennon Elizabetha McCartney Bowie Larson 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. She made her first appearance in The New Year. She will be the central character of ''GTNT: Celeste. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Elle Fanning. Backstory Lennon was an "accident" born to Bohemian, travelling musician parents in the Czech Republic. As a young child, she was homeschooled and raised all around the world, spending her childhood in countries like the Czech Republic, Austria, Hungary, France, Portugal, Norway, Sweden, Spain, and the Netherlands, among some. She was given an artist's education by her parents and would often perform with them in shows as a child. Lennon loved her life and truly loved all the experiences she got to have while travelling with her parents. Things were great until she was 15 and living in Italy at the time. Her parents just began fighting more than usual. And soon enough, they were getting divorced. Lennon and her mother left Italy and her father behind and moved back to her mother's hometown of New London, Connecticut in the United States to start over. Lennon deeply misses her father, and because of her mother's bitterness, she isn't allowed to see or talk to her father, which she despises. Her mother tells her that her father doesn't care about her anymore, which causes her to cry herself to sleep. Biography Season Two Lennon makes her first appearance in '''The New Year when she signs up for glee club. She performs "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" for her audition and is accepted. In Same Heart, Lennon is seen comforting Lucas Drake after his breakup with Brandon Day. In #FridayNight, Lennon reveals her attraction to Lucas when she is talking to Ula Dwayne and Iris Novak. In Up All Night Lennon asks Lucas out, but he says no claiming that it's best for them considering she's only a sophomore and he will be graduating soon. Lennon begins an online relationship with a boy named Jason in Here Comes the Night Time after getting reject by Lucas. After Mason Copeland's various instances of trying to help Lennon and warn her about online predators, she ignores him and becomes quite angry. In Skulls of the Blasphemy, Lennon agrees to meet Jason at night in a local park, but when Mason finds out he begins to worry. He intercepts their meeting and helps Lennon release that he's probably not who he says he is and could actually hurt her. They then kiss. Lennon and Mason then establish a relationship. Season Three Lennon is first seen during the season premiere, What the Fuck's Glee Club?, where she is seen together with Mason and takes the initiative to enlist Clara Astrid de Souza to glee club. Soon, Lennon and Clara form a friendship, but Clara is shown to have a one sided crush over Lennon. Clara admits her feelings to Lennon during My Name], and Lennon politely tells Clara she is in love with Mason, leaving Clara devastated. During GTNT Halloween Special II, Lennon is seen with her mother before leaving to a Halloween Party with glee club. Lennon finds out her mother has been in contact with her father and has kept him away from Lennon, leaving Lennon angry at her mother, who explains she was just protecting her. Lennon decides to contact her father again and calls him, but does not stay in touch with him afterwards. Lennon is then seen assisting and performing at Nick and Amy's wedding during The Bride. Lennon feels lonely and isolated during Chains, despite not being lonely at all. Lennon struggles with finding something else in her life, and is taunted by cheerleader Sabina Love who tells her she is too ugly for Mason. As a result, Lennon does a complete make over for herself, but Mason does not approve and assures her he loves her true self. Afterwards, Lennon laughs out at Sabina and tells her she will beat her for Prom Queen. However, during Punch In the Face, Lennon finds out she is too young to run for Prom Queen, leaving her visibly devastated. Sam finds Lennon crying alone and tells her she does not need to become Prom Queen to be happy, and reminds her how much she is worth as an individual. Lennon and Sam reminensce about their time in glee club and admit they will miss each other. Lennon then travels with the rest of the Freakshows to London in order to compete for Internationals, during When In London, pt I and When In London, pt II, where they achieve first place and success to mantain glee club away from closing. During We Are All Freaks, Lennon and Mason are seen walking in the hallways as they realize they still have a whole year ahead of them with glee club before graduating. They then perform a song with the rest of the Juniors as a goodbye to the seniors, Lennon is last during a flash forward some months later, starting a new school year and taking a seat with the renewed glee club. Personality Since Lennon was homeschooled, and spent most of her life with only her parents, she doesn't really have very good social skills, often coming off as conceited and arrogant to others. However, she's a very talented musician which sometimes can win her some friends. She likes being alone way more than being with others, and sometimes puts a lot of stress on herself, due to her constant needs for perfection. Due to travelling so much as a child, she can speak a number of different languages. Appearance She's a hipster, and enjoys wearing clothes from thrift shops. Lennon's fashion sense is inspired by the 1960s and 70s, and her clothes often reflect outfits from those time periods. Her hair is a snow-like blonde and her eyes are a deep crystal blue. Her skin is extremely pale. Trivia *Other actesses considered for the role included Dakota Fanning (Elle Fanning's older sister) and Vanessa Marano. *Lennon has three middle names, two of which are named after famous singers, Paul McCartney and David Bowie. **Her first name is taken from John Lennon. *She is of Swedish, Dutch, and German descent. **Her father was born and raised in Malmö, Sweden and thus she holds dual Swedish and American citizenship and speaks Swedish as a second native language. *Series writer, Gleekerr was originaly not going to acept Elle Fanning as Lennon's portrayer since she was under eighteen years old and suggested either Emily Kinney, Evanna Lynch, Dakota Fanning, or Hannah Murray to take the role. However, Elle Fanning was later acepted as Lennon's portrayer. *She enjoys indie and retro music with her favorite artists being the Beatles, the Ramones, the Rolling Stones, the Grateful Dead, Bon Iver, and Iron & Wine. *She represented Sweden in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2008 when she was 10 years old. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:GTNT: Colors Characters